She Shouldn't Be Here
by KandeeQueen
Summary: Jay is reunited with his best friend. He is delighted to see her, but he keeps thinking the same exact thing. "She shouldn't be here. . ." Rated T just to be safe. Jay x Theresa, Atlanta x Archie, OC, x No One. Summary is weird, story is good.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, um, I'm back. Sorry to disappoint you, but this is just the first chapter edited. So, read and tell me if I did better!**

**Thanks to Little Miss Illusional and HoneyGoddess57. **

***throws flowers***

* * *

I flip my braid behind my back, and pull it back over my shoulder. Force of habit. While I stare at the small, blue device in my hands, I try to figure out how it works. I can't call it _old_, but it's not something I see everyday. Nowadays, everyone's holding their iPhones, texting away. I found the "thingie" at the park while I was taking a slow walk. My modeling career brought me to New Olympia, of all places. Why can't they transfer me to Paris, or Fresno? I am now knocking on doors, asking if the device belongs to them or to anyone they know. It's not likely I'll find the owner, but it's not my fault I always have the urge to do the right thing. At least, I think this is the right thing to do. Should I turn it into the police instead? Or just keep it on the bench for the owner to find? I step up to the doors of a brownstone, and I hear commotion all throughout it. I hear some yelling, and a little music, but I can't hear what they are saying or make out the lyrics. I wish I can be part of the happy family. I'm alone, no one lives with me and I don't know anyone - yet. I'm going to attend New Olympia High School on Wenesday. I'm surely going to find friends there, right? I knock on the door and hear a somewhat familiar voice. I have to say, it's the loudest yelling I have ever heard.

"Atlanta, get the door, please!"

"Atlanta went to the library to study!"

"Then Archie, _you_ get the door!"

"Archie's in the bathroom!"

"Herry, please get the door!"

"Herry is in the other bathroom!"

"Theresa, for the love of Zeus, please get the door!"

"Theresa ran up to the roof just now!"

"For the gods' sakes, would someone _please_ open the door?"

"_IN A MINUTE!"_ All the voices answered in unison.

I feel a little sorry for the boy on the other side of the door. Then, there's the sound of someone slamming something down, and I hear someone mutter something about "yummy guts" and "a fascinating ass" as the person got closer to the door. I'm pretty sure I heard wrong. The door opens and I shyly look at the device in my hands, not wanting to look the person in the face.

"Well, you see, I kind of found this thing at the park and I was wondering if-"

"K-Krystal?" I look up and see him. Him means Jay. Jay means best friend. Best friend that mysteriously disappeared to go to a so-called "Astronut Academy" or something.

"Where have you been?" I ask harshly. He seems taken back.

"Uh, astronut college."

"Liar."

* * *

**Yeah, not much difference, but I tried to perfect it as much as I could. I am going to explain A LOT in the next chapter, so, umm, you know, stay tuned, I guess, I mean if you want, I would appreciate it if you did but-**

***Mom comes in.***

**"KANDEE IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!"**

**-Kandeeeeeeeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! Yay? Thanks to my reviewers: LittleMissIllusional, Absolute Honesty, justanotherdreamgirl, and HoneyGoddess57. I also can't forget to include Xandi, a guest. Enjoy!**

* * *

I quickly change the subject.

"You shouldn't be here." Her bold, violet eyes stare at me, daring me to look away.

"Don't change the subject, Jay. You should know by now. You can't lie to me." It's true. I can't get away with lying. Not to her.

"I - I'm not lying." She rolls her eyes.

"Stop it. You know you can't lie." Her gaze softens. "Like your grandad."

"Well, I can't tell you."

"Oh." We stand there, silent. She speaks again.

"Well, are you going to invite me in so I can meet the astronut fam, or should I get back?"

"Oh, please come in! Bless my household with your wonderful presence!" I roll my eyes and step aside. I watch as she tries to walk in gracefully, like most models do, but she hits her hip on the door frame.

"Shit!" She rubs her hip, and I hide my laugh under my hand. Clumsy, so, so clumsy. She walks inside normally, and flops herself on the couch like she has been living here for the past 5 years. I close the door behind her and sit next to her.

"Man, have you missed a lot! You know that asshole, Randy? He died in a car accident. And Katie? She killed herself. I don't know which bitch pushed her, but I'm suspecting it's Linda. Abby moved, Kennedy's parents got divorced, Lauren is a high school drop out, Marina never became an artist; she lives with her brother's family. Everyone else is either working in a fast food restaurant or going to college. The only person that I can think of that succeeded is Caitlin. She became a damn marine!"

Before I can even react, a knife comes whizzing past us and hits the wall on top of the TV.

"Watch your language!" Athena roars.

Krystal slowly turns around. When she sees Athena, her eyes widen.

"Oh shit, sorry." Athena stops and stares at her, as if she recognizes her from somewhere. She shakes her head and goes back to cooking lunch.

"Randy isn't my favorite person, but I can't believe he died. It's all my fault." She glares at me.

"It's not your fault. You weren't even there! It's some drunk driver's fault. It's not your fault Katie comitted suicide, you weren't there. Besides, you didn't even know she was suicidal until today. It's not your fault Abby moved, her mom accepted a new job. Kennedy's parents got divorced over a big fight. Lauren dropped out of high school because she can't carry herself with all that stress. Marina didn't become an artist because she didn't work hard enough. Caitlin became a marine because she wanted to. Stop blaming yourself for things, Mr. I-want-to-blame-myself-for-everything." She has a point. At that moment, Archie walks in. He jumps into attack mode.

"What in the name of - wait, it's just some girl." He returns to normal, pocketing his whip.

"We need Theresa to erase her memory. She can call the cops! Theres-" Krystal jumps up and kicks his thigh. I bet she was aiming for his shin, but she has a really bad aim.

"You're not erasing my memory!" Archie gives her a weird look, then sighs.

"We'll only erase the," he looks up at the clock. "Past 45 seconds."

"I don't like it when people play with my mind."

"It's not like you'll remember it."

"I want to remember."

"You can get me arrested if you tell the police!"

"Who said I'll tell?"

"What?"

"If you tell me why you have that weapon, I won't tell a soul." I look behind me, into the kitchen, expecting Athena to be coming our way with a knife in hand. Instead, she's nowhere to be found. The arguing goes on for a while, and Theresa walks in from the back door. Archie turns to her desperately.

"Erase this chick's memory." Meanwhile, I'm just standing here, smirking to myself. Theresa advances, and Krystal takes a step back. I want to go and stop them, but Krystal is concentrating on the knife above the T.V. Before I can say anything, the knife is flying. It flies past Archie and Theresa, and I dodge just in time. It stabs the couch.

"Athena's going to kill someone." I mutter. Then, I realize what Krystal just did. Theresa realizes it, too.

"How? How - how did you do that?"

* * *

**Eeeek, I feel so bad about this chapter. :( It started out good and then towards the middle it just kind of sagged and then at the end it was terrible. If you didn't like this chapter, you should see the first five drafts of it. Summer's here and it gets pretty hot in Tennessee. No one has the effort to do anything, even if you're inside an air conditioned building. And since school is out, I've been staying up longer and waking up later. Today I woke up at 11:30! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, I know this chapter came early, but I am very encouraged by a certain guest named Xandi! Thank you! Please, make an account so we can PM! Enjoy, and I hope this chapter isn't as terrible as the last one. _**

* * *

I press myself onto the wall. Shit! Why am I so stupid? The red-head looks at me like I have stripped down naked. The one with the dyed hair rubs his neck. Jay looks like he's been slapped. The woman with the knife strolls in from the broom closet. Strolls in from the broom closet? There's not even enough room to stroll in there! She takes one glance at us.

"What did you mortals do?" Without a word, the red-head is dragging me into the kitchen. The one with the hair the color of my eyes starts calling names.

"Odie! Atlanta, Herry! Neil! C'mon guys, emergency!" As teenagers run down the stairs, his eyes meet mine. I notice that they are grey. Stormy, steely, strong. Seven teenagers and a woman in a cute dress surround me. Cute-dress-lady opens the broom closet and flips a light switch. A blue wall of something magical appears. Cute-Dress-Lady walks in, followed by Jay, Red-Head, Purple-Grey, Fasty, Muscle, Hot-Boy - damn, that boy is cute - and Afro. I'm the last one in. The magical stuff feels like water. I take a step back, and just stand in its coolness. Afro beckons to me. I sigh and try one last thing before I leave the magical blue wall. I tilt my head up and open my mouth. Not a good idea. It feels like sand is washing out my organs and eating me from the inside. I quickly close my mouth, and the feeling dissapears. Afro rolls his eyes.

"Herry tried that once."

"Which one is Herry?" He points to Muscle.

"That's Theresa. Atlanta, Archie, and Neil. I'm Odie."

"Holy shit, Neil is hot."

"Hot personality, too."

"Is that a good thing?"

"No." I don't say anything else, and neither does Afro. Ahem, Odie. We walk side by side, and I look at the giant statue that we are passing. That's a Greek god, I think. It's Ares. Or maybe Artemis. No, Artemis is a woman. That means it's got to be Ares. We walk into a room. The room has peacocks in it, and that is all I notice. Other than a few chairs and tables, it's empty. A woman greets us. Her hair is white and she has some cool sandals on. I would pay a lot for those sandals.

"What are you heroes doing here on Saturday?" They step aside, and I don't realize it until she sees me.

"And why have you brought her in here?" Jay coughs. Archie rubs his neck. Theresa plays with her hair. They all fidget.

"She can do things." Says Theresa.

"What kind of things?" Theresa's eyes dart to me. She has pretty eyes!

"Show them." She half whispers, half says. Six people that didn't witness what I did with the knife are staring at me expectingly. I look around, searching for something small. I focus on a pillow. While I stare at it, in my mind I see it float and land in front of me. It does exactly that. I hear several gasps, but the woman stays calm.

"Persephone and I will have a discussion about this. Take her back to the brownstone. Athena, you stay here." We walk in a line of eight. We stop at a door. Another closet. We go in two-by-two. The ants go marching two-by-two, hoorah, hoorah. We exit into a hallway of a school.

"What school is this?" I ask. Herry answers. Wait, that's Archie. Oops.

"New Olympia High, what else?"

"Oh, I'm starting school here in like, four days." Jay turns to me.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"How could I? You weren't answering my calls, my texts, nothing! If you look at your iPhone, you'll have 786 texts and 428 missed calls. I've been counting." He doesn't answer. I think it's safe to say that I'm right and he's wrong. We exit the school, and we start walking in some direction.

"Why didn't we just take the broom closet in the brownstone?" Herry replies.

"It's a one way entrance. Hermes is going to upgrade it when he has time."

"Hermes is that Greek god, right? The one that can shoot fire and has a broken leg or something?" Atlanta facepalms so hard that it leaves a mark.

"No, Hermes is the goddess of love and beauty." I did not know that!

"Really? Wow, I am so messed up on mythology! No wonder Mr. Sunrock yells at me!" A facepalm from Archie this time.

"Are you serious? Even _Herry_ knows mythology better than you!" I was shocked.

"That's rude. You need to apologize to Herry! He might not be the brightest fish in the sea, but he's not stupid!" Facepalm from Herry.

"If you guys don't stop facepalming, I'll facepalm you all harder than puberty hit Jennifer Lawrence!"

* * *

**Yes, that's it. xD I still laugh at the Jennifer Lawrence part. I feel like such a weirdo. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, search up photos of her when she was younger. Thanks for reading! *throws pennies* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Before I say anything else I want to get your attention. Do I have your attention yet? Good. If you have WattPad or like Brendon Urie, this notification is for you. This is also for you if you like fluff and plot twists. My best friend Alex is writing a story on WattPad. Her name is RatchetAlex, and her story is called Sisters Before Misters (Brendon Urie FanFic). But still, read it even if you have no idea who Brendon Urie is.**

* * *

Arriving to the brownstone didn't take us long. I unlock the door, and a two-person stampede called Krystal and Herry push past us. They both run to the kitchen. Now, for Herry, this is normal, but Krystal didn't even ask before grabbing multiple items and sitting down next to the coffee table.

"So, what should I do now? Since my stuff is still packed in boxes and rent isn't required for the first two weeks, should I bring my shit and move in?" Should she? I'm already risking the lives of six people, seven including my own, and eight won't make the leader role much easier. But she's physic, so does that mean she's going to help us defeat Cronus? I'm sorry, but we don't need her. Yes, she's my best friend and all, but - she'll just get in the way. The prophecy doesn't include her, and how will the others feel about this? Against my better judgment, I agree.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm pretty sure the gods will ask you to help," I say, then quickly murmur, "Even though we won't need it." Theresa pops in.

"Well, welcome to the brownstone, Krystal! Atlanta and I will help you move in." Krystal nods and quickly eats the rest of the celery stick that I'm pretty sure she didn't rinse. She stands, and the now three girls walk out, chattering. All eyes are on me.

"So," Herry begins. "Is Krystal your girlfriend?"

"_NO!_" I answer quickly. "I mean, Krys and I are best friends but I would never date her!" Herry nods.

"Who is she the descendant of?" Odie asks.

"I have no idea." I reply.

"She's a pretty cute girl." Neil says, still preening in the mirror.

"Hey guys, since they're bringing her stuff here, shouldn't we get That Room cleaned out?" Archie asks, and I laugh at the name. That Room is the room where we put all the stuff that we don't want in our rooms. It's an extra room, and we don't have any other uses for it. We walk up to the top floor, That Room is by Theresa's room. Herry opens the door, and we all take a step back. There's all kind of things in there! Stinky clothes, old shoes, torn-up books, batteries, silverware, CD's, wrappers, and enough crumbs and scraps to feed a family of five for a year. Neil shrieks, and refuses to help.

"I am _so_ not cleaning all that junk up. I could get my clothes dirty!" We leave him alone, knowing that no amount of persuasion will get him to come back. Since there are four of us, we each take one corner and move into the middle. Each of us had to leave the room multiple times to throw something away or return random stuff to it's rightful owner. We move fast, and before we know it, we're done. I check my watch.

"We've been working for an hour!" Herry, Odie, and Archie pull out their PMRs to check the time.

"Wow. I've never worked so fast." Breathes Archie. We all run downstairs to grab the last drinks before the girls get home. After settling down on the couch, Neil comes in and the five us sit in silence. A silence that is broken by my ringing PMR.

"Theresa? What's up?" She sighs.

"Cronus. Woods near an elementry school. They're having a program or something; there's kids there." My eyes widen.

"We'll be there in a minute."

* * *

**I know this is short, but I swear I'm about to fall asleep. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**-eednaK**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. The World Cup started, and that's all I do. Wake up late, shower, brush my teeth, grab some food, turn on the TV, watch the World Cup, act crazy, yell "GOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL," turn off the TV, check my text messages, call some people, grab some food, turn on the TV, watch nothing in particular, go to sleep. It's an ongoing cycle. Then the other day, I got food poisoned while eating at a restaurant, so yeah. Lots of delays. Anyway, on with the next chapter!**

* * *

"So, who's Cronus anyway?" I ask, not out of curiousity, just out of boredom. Theresa sighs, and shifts so she can see me without moving from behind the bush.

"Cronus…" She begins, "He is a god. The god of time. A very powerful one. Seven mortal teenagers will defeat him." She looks at me to see if I'm following along, "He wants revenge on the gods for putting him in Tartarus. He wants to rule the world."

"So where do I fit into all of this? You said seven, and you guys already have seven." Theresa shifts back to her original spot.

"We'll take all the help we can get." She whispers, and I instantly know she adopted those words from Jay.

"I'm not help, though. I don't know how to fight, or shoot. All I can shoot is basketballs - which I am not very good at - and maybe shoot arrows on my Wii. Other than that, I can't shoot anything. Also, I'll probably end up screwing everything up. I'm a model, this type of shit isn't for me."

"Neil is a model." Says Atlanta.

"I knew I've seen him somewhere!" I expect Atlanta to laugh, maybe snort, but she doesn't say a word. In fact, I can't even hear her breathing. Theresa is looking off in the distance. I look behind me. Oh my gosh!

"Mr. Sunrock! Do I have to go to lessons on Saturday?" I hug him around the waist, and he grumbles.

"I see you have made some new… friends." I nod.

"Mr. Sunrock, meet Atlanta and Theresa!" I hear the screeching of tires, and I see a wicked, orange truck. Jay and the other people I met today step out. Herry, Odie, Neil, and Archie. I think.

"Hey guys! I know we're looking for Cronus, but I want you to meet my Greek tutor. He's been really helpful since I came to New Olympia!" They stare at me in awe.

"Oh, and if you think he's the reason I'm bad at Greek mythology, you're wrong. He knows more mythology than anyone!" Mr. Sunrock laughs, and I laugh along. He steps back and says,

"My dear girl, I _am_ in mythology." Confusion hits me, and I stumble back. Both of his hands open, and in a blaze of fire, two knives _or something_ appear in his hands.

"Holy shit," I breathe.

"I am Cronus. I am the future ruler of the Earth." I don't remember much after that, only the patter of my feet on the ground.

* * *

"I came to New Olympia like a month ago, and somehow he ended up giving me lessons on Greek. He's been helpful, I just can't remember all the names. The president of the gods is Zeus, that's all I've got memorized." I explain. Odie rolls his eyes.

"There is no presi-"

"Whatever it's called!" I snap.

"Why would Cronus give you lessons on Greek, though? He's never really been the teacher type." Jay says while pacing back and forth.

"Can we stop with the thinking and just eat? I'm hungry." Herry asks, and I agree.

"Shouldn't we _introduce_ ourselves, first? I'm _sure_ our guest here would love to know more about _me_!" Was that what Odie meant about "a hot personality?" Neil talks again.

"I'm the good-looking, the lucky one, the golden boy, and the one with the best fashion sense. Mirrors and beauty products are my friends. Since you're a model too, we should go shopping together." I pull at my worn out skinny jeans.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'm the warrior, and yeah. That's it." Archie rubs his neck, and I notice that he does that often. Atlanta walks up to him and playfully punches his arm.

"You forgot to mention that you're afraid of water." She laughs. Archie reddens, and I smile. They keep going with the introductions, and I start with mine.

"My name is Krystal Cooke, I'm 18, and I'm an alcoholic."

"Krys!" Jay yells, "How many times have I told you not to use that fake introduction?" I laugh.

"Sorry, I had to do it."

"Can you introduce yourself properly, now?" He asks, clearly irritated with me.

"I guess," I start. "My name is Krystal Cooke, I'm 18, I'm a model, I like food, I'm single but I don't like to mingle, my eyes are naturally purple, my best friend is Jay, I'm from Louisiana, I hate skirts and dresses, both my parents at birth and my adoptive parents are dead, I don't have any siblings, I like food, My favourite colour is teal, and I know we haven't talked much; but I need some time alone." I gasp for a breath.

"Okay then," Says Theresa, "But, why do you need some time alone?" I feel tears invading my eyes.

"The World Cup is back." I whisper, and only Theresa, Herry, Jay, and Archie hear me.

"Wait, what?" Asks Atlanta.

"World Cup." Archie says plainly. Everyone hears him, and I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"I'm going to go get my stuff out of Theresa's car." I state as I walk out.

* * *

**Wooh, that was a long chapter! I hope that was good. I know that the World Cup already started, but lets just pretend that in this story it hasn't started yet. I'm going for Brazil! Or maybe Argentina, I would've said Portugal, but the lost 4 - 0 to Germany today. Ooh, Germany is a good team, too.**


End file.
